Konoha Usurp
by God's Majesty
Summary: Sandaime's power retired. Yondaime's power dead. Godaime's power hidden.... Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Usurped**

Two men of great power sat together at each end of an oak circular table. One man who is sitting at the south end of the table regard the other man as he contemplated on what to say. This man's prowess is known throughout the shinobi world, considered the strongest kage that Konoha has ever had. His skill and tenacious mind turned the Third Great Shinobi War in Konoha's favor with his _Hiraishin no Jutsu _and _Rasengan_.

This man is the fourth to rule the great village of _Konohagakure no Sato_ and he is called the Yondaime by everyone, but only his loved ones call him by his given name which is Minato Namikaze. Just like any person he has his secrets, some that harmless and some that nobody knows like his greatest one. One that it is so dangerous that it could get him and everybody he has ever cared about killed.

But there is another closely guarded secret that only a certain few know. Not even his sensei and his predecessor knows this. That he is not an orphan that was found by his sensei, he is actually the son of the man his is currently sitting across from.

The other _older_ man was known not as a powerful shinobi like his guest, but as a very _influential_, _political, _and _rich_ man. This man is in charge of a whole country. While not the biggest one, but one of the most powerful one with all its natural resources and growing crops. Having its ninja village win not just one but all of the shinobi wars Fire Country has definitely made its name in the world. One man has laid claim of this vast and powerful country and he is called the Daimyo.

His position is not selected like the Hokage's but it is determined by the next in line to inherit, usually from father to son. There may be an instance where a cousin may take on the title of Daimyo if there is no son to inherit or if the current daimyo has died and left no heir. While the Hokage has his ninja, most likely ANBU, to protect him the daimyo also has his own military force to protect him call the _Shugonin Junishi. _

Having enough of the silence the Yondaime decided to start to discuss what he actually came to talk to the daimyo about. "I have a plan to make what you want come true. With Kushina six months pregnant it will only be a matter of time for when we can implement the plan."

As he was saying this he passed some papers toward the daimyo, "I just need your signature next to the Hokage's seal so it can be official. With you signing it no one will be able to go against it."

The Daimyo just looked over the papers with a grim expression on his face. As he continued reading the expression changed into a more pleasant one. "I'll admit it is a cruel way to go about it, but it is up to my satisfaction. I have just one question. Why can't you just do it, you are my son therefore you're next inline to succeed me. I really do not see what's all the fuss about letting people know that you're my son. Who cares that you'll be gaining more power politically, it's just politics."

Minato just shook his head while trying to rub the stress out of his temple. "People are not ready to know the truth yet, especially my enemies inside and outside of Konoha. A person may be able to handle the truth but people won't and will never be unless it has been programmed into their head. Why do you think I had to put a stop to the projects that were being implemented. The people just was not ready. I would have been recalled from office before I could even change any polices, especially with Danzo looking for a way to remove me and become the next Hokage. Something needs to happen to Konoha in order for the people to accept change and I mean something big and this is the way to go about it."

The fire lord just gave his son an exasperated look before rereading the proposal that is in front of him. After a few minutes of thinking things over he finally signed the documents and sealed it with the royal crest. "I hope you know what you are doing son, I really do.."

_**Four months later**_

Death and destruction surrounded a blue eyed, blond haired baby. His wails of anguish screeched out as the seal on his navel burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. An aging, but powerful man walked towards the infant as he surveyed the damage that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had wrought to the prosperous Konohagakure. Buildings lay on the ground destroyed, body parts slung all over the place, the ground decorated with ninjas' blood.

The aging man, who knew every non-clan jutsu within Konoha, nicked named The Professor, and named successor to the Nidaime, was saddened that so many lives had to be lost in order to stop a terrible beast. Putting his personal feelings aside he did what every shinobi should do, hide behind a brave face. Walking over towards the infant he bent down and grabbed the blanket which held the still crying baby. As he was looking at the baby boy he noticed six whisker like marks appear on his cheeks, three on each side and the seal the Yondaime used appear on his stomach.

After looking over the child he shunshi over to the top of the Hokage tower. As he landed he looked out toward the mass of people that had gathered and saw the sad, angry and dejected look on their face. "People of Konoha I know that this is a sad and terrible day but what I have to say is important so I ask if you will listen to what this old man has to say." he paused watching as the congregated people start to look up at their previous leader.

Clearing his throat he held up the baby in his arms and started his speech. "The Kyuubi has done a vile and despicable thing to us." Angry shouts of "YEAH!" followed as the men and women agreed with him. "But the Kyuubi has been defeated by our Yondaime Hokage, even though it had cost him his life he still prevented his homeland from being destroyed. He saved this village and you all by sacrificing his life and sealing the Kyuubi into this new born baby named Naruto Uzumaki! He is our savoir and hero and he deserves our respect and praise!"

There was a moment of silence as he watched the people's reactions when they heard his speech. He grew worried as he saw absolute hatred formed on the mass's face staring at baby Naruto. One bold villager screamed and another yelled "kill the demon!" while picking up a glass bottle and throwing it toward to where he was standing. He deflected the incoming object and looked at the ninja portion of the crowd and saw the exact same thing on their face. He had to act fast or Naruto won't even last until his first birthday.

Signaling the ANBU to control the crowd, he raised his hand and commanded silence. Once that was established he spoke in a no nonsense tone. "I had hoped that the people of this village accept and give their love and support to their hero but it is clear that Naruto will be denied that privilege. So I am implementing a decree that if broken the consequence will be death for I am making the fact that Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune a S-Rank law. No one is to mention this to anyone, not even to your children. You may not discuss it within the privacy of your home or even whisper it. Anyone who tells Naruto will be tortured and then publicly killed as an example. That is all!"

As he turned around to leave the people with there own thoughts he heard shouting and loud cursing, calling for "the demon's" head. He could already feel the headache forming as he knew that the consul will not like what he has said. Most of them will most likely be calling for his death as many of them lost so many members of their clan during Kyuubi's attack.

Entering the consul chambers he took his seat at the head of the round circular table flanked by his two advisors, his teammates Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. All of the clan heads were sitting in their seats before he even had gotten there. He put little Naruto in a chair as he was finally asleep. It was a good thing to because of all the animosity and hatred pointed his way. Sarutobi put a stop to it immediately with some killing intent. " We will all act like we have some damn common sense left in us and stop trying to kill the child with your ki."

The Hyuuga clan head Hiashi stood up with his dojutsu active, "Hokage-sama I will not stand here and watch as that filthy demon continues to live. I say we kill him now and get on with our lives."

The Uchiha head Fugaku stood up also, "I second that motion!"

Danzo his rival in just about everything also stood up but surprised all present with his declaration, "I am against the motion to have Naruto Uzumaki killed. I propose that you give him to me to train as a weapon for Konoha, to serve and protect Konoha like all shinobi do."

Sarutobi quickly got to his feet, "absolutely not! I will not have this innocent child killed or turned into a weapon. He is a innocent baby not a demon. I can't believe that this consul would distrust their Yondaime and go against his wishes that Naruto be treated like a hero. You sicken me, all of you!'

Danzo looked at Sarutobi with contempt in his eyes until he just thought of a way to have his plan put forward. "Fine if you won't agree with us then we have no choice but to cast a vote on the matter."

Hiruzen saw Danzo's smug smile when he said that. Believing that he had more faith in the people around the table he agreed to have a vote. Not even two minutes later was he regretting his decision in allowing the vote to be cast. The vote ended up 1 to 10, he would have thought that the Nara and Aburame clan head would have been on his side. He was really disappointed in his so called advisors for going against him and siding with Danzo.

Danzo had that same smirk on his face as he looked at Hiruzen's fallen face. "Well it looks like we have reached a decision _Hokage-sama," _he said with contempt. "It looks like your precious demon will be of some use to the village by serving its people."

Just as Sarutobi was about to speak twelve figures poof into the room surrounding the chair that held little Naruto. The Sandaime was shocked at what he was seeing, or who he hasn't seen in years. Regaining his composure he asked in a menacing voice toward his son who just came in with the other eleven. "Asuma what's the meaning of this? What is the _Shugonin Junishi _doing here?"

Everyone in the chamber just stared in their battle ready forms, not knowing what exactly is going on. Asuma Sarutobi decided to speak for the group as he was being address. "By the order of the Fire Lord we will be taking Naruto with us."

_**Tbc**_

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha Usurped **

_**Chapter 2**_

In the Council Chambers all was silent as the reinstated Sandaime stared down his son and the rest of the _Shugonin Junishi _trying to understand what was going on. He was really getting too old for all of this. If only he did the sealing and not his young successor. He really did try to convince the Yondaime to let him to do the sealing, after all he lived his life serving and protecting the village.

Oh well no use in crying over spilt milk, so with a sigh he hardened his features as his mind raced trying to figure out a solution to the current problem. "Why would the Daimyo want a nameless orphan? I really think that little Naruto would be better off growing up here in his home village living in the orphanage surrounded with children his own age."

"We both know that Naruto is not just some nameless orphan as you would want to label him as. We the _Shugonin Junishi _were given specific instructions if this situation were to come about. The Fire Lord has made his decision and he wants Naruto to come with us instead of living the life of we will if he stays here. Do not think that he hasn't heard about what happened when you told the people of Konoha about Naruto. Daimyo-sama has told us to get Naruto if he is in any danger and we decided that he will be in danger with what you as the govern body of Konoha has decided to do to Naruto."

With that the _Shugonin Junishi_ left with a sleeping Naruto, unaware what was to become of his life.

* * *

When the smoke cleared from the shunshi all could see the angry look that was portrayed on the famed Sandaime's face. They all cringed as they never seen their leader this upset over a child. Taking a few deep breaths Hiruzen calmed down enough to speak to the council, "because of your incompetence to think clearly and rationally we have lost possibly another good shinobi. I will try to convince the daimyo in to letting him stay here in Konoha and become a shinobi of this village. I will leave when the village has been rebuilt and our military strength is stable. And until then this council will be disbanded until I give further notice. Dismissed."

As he strolled out of the chambers he could here all the shouts of protest from the clan heads. As he walked down the hall towards the doors leading to outside, he signaled a team of ANBU with a wave of his hand. "I want everyone and I mean _everyone_ to be in front of the tower in one hour and I want every jounin and chuunin to meet me on top of the Hokage Mountain in twenty."

As the team of ANBU went off carry out the order Sarutobi walked to towards the rocky-faced mountains. On the way there he met up with his Advisors, "that was a risky move you pulled back there upsetting the clans like that. What were you thinking?" Koharu asked curiously.

Sarutobi just gave her a side long glance before saying what he was thinking, "that we need to get Naruto back at all cost. I made a promise to the Yondaime to protect him and treat him as a hero and how can I do that when the people I thought that were on my side, the very same people I protect everyday, stab me in the back by going against my wishes by voting against me. I know they won't try anything to go against me right now as we need to rebuild the village and our respective clans. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to go to."

With that he left to meet his soldiers that were waiting for his command. When he got there the sight caused a pang in his heart to see all of the broken and sad looks on his troops face. He could really see the effect the Kyuubi did to his force, from the way it looks Konoha has lost a third of its shinobi to Kyuubi's might. Even then the military strength took a hit because of the Third Great Shinobi War killing most of the jounin.

Clearing his throat the Hokage address his men with a strong unwavering voice, "shinobi and kunoichi I know that we have lost our comrades, friends and family during the Kyuubi's rampage but we must pull together and strengthen the village, our home. Since we have more chuunin than jounin I implore you to continue to train yourselves to reach the position of jounin. We will continue on with missions but they will only be limited to A-rank and B-rank. Those of you who will be take A-rank missions will have no less than one jounin and three chuunin on a team. We must not be seen as weak to our clients and to the other villages.

"Those who are not on missions will stay here and help the populace rebuild the home and shops that has been destroyed. For a period of six months the village will be on lock-down starting tomorrow at dawn. In about fifteen minutes I will address the village and tell them of these changes that will start tomorrow. You are all dismissed."

===.===.===

Deep underground of the Hokage tower Danzo met with his Ne operatives to give them orders that would ensure Konoha's safety. "I want squad two and six to kill the jinchuuriki known as Naruto Uzumaki, if I can't have the child to further Konoha's development them he must be killed so he won't become a threat to us. I also want squads three, one, and five to go out to the other hidden villages to keep the threat away from Konoha by any means necessary." Danzo looked at his troops, they were really the best of the best thanks to his training program. If only that damn fool of a Hokage didn't order him to disband Root he wouldn't have be sneaking around trying to protect the village. Now after the Kyuubi incident he will have to 'recruit' some more members, he was down by half now. Thinking of this he made his decision, "squads eight and ten I want you to go into the village and surrounding villages and 'recruit' members start with the orphanages. Also I want someone to spy on Sarutobi and report to me about his decisions before they are put into an effect and I want someone to get into the Daimyo's palace to spy on his activities. "

Danzo smiled as heard a chorus of "Hai Danzo-sama!" from his men. I will get my way even if I have to use force to get it _Hokage-sama_!


	3. Chapter 3

**An: **I apologize for the delay. I was too busy with school work and graduation, i will try to update faster. i would like to know how you guys or girls like my story. Give me some good criticism that i can use to improve my writing. I know it's short and everything but i hope the content makes up for the shortness.

**Konoha Usurped **

_**Chapter 3**_

Danzo's anger grew as he reread the report that squads two and six handed in concerning their mission to kill the jinchuuriki. Their failure wasn't really what had upset him, it was the casualties that happened during the mission. He had lost three great men in this and he wanted someone to pay. Luckily his spy within the palace destroyed the bodies before anyone could examine them. Thank Kami that he had thought to put a spy there or he would have been found out and it would be his head on a stick.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door. "What is it?" He called out, still contemplating on away of achieving his goals of dethroning the Sandaime and placing him as Godaime.

"Sir the Hokage has called a mandatory meeting in front of the Tower, he has demanded that everyone has to be there."

Danzo got up and hobbled over to the door to open it. He stared at the Root agent with his one eye, "Nezumi, I want all missions to proceed when I'm gone. Nobody and I mean nobody is to leave unless I give the order and if anybody says otherwise, kill them. If they are not out on a mission then they are suppose to be in the training hall. Double the guards at the door, I don't want anyone to come in or out while I'm gone. Those who are coming back from missions, they know where to go. If anybody tries to come through take them to cell 47."

Danzo proceeded to walk down the corridor and then stopped. He pushed the door that was leading to the outside world and stepped into the fading sunlight. As he stepped out he could see shinobi and kunoichi running towards the Tower like their lives depended on it. "Huh, look at them running just because some decrepit fool wants to call a town meeting. Now if I was Hokage I would put some use to the power that comes with the position like showing the other Great Villages that Konoha is not affected by the Kyuubi disaster." But Danzo kept his mutterings to himself as he reached the Tower.

* * *

NARuTO

The Sandaime sat back with a weary sigh as he just got back from telling the angry and still sadden villagers that they would not be able to leave for a six month period. It was a good thing that in a ninja village houses and other buildings do not take long to rebuild.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts with a sigh he commanded the intruder of his thoughts to come in. Koharu and Homura walked in with a grim expression on their face. As Koharu handed Hiruzen a sheet of paper Homura spoke, "this isn't good news Hiruzen. The Clans want to enact the Military Clause number 4."

The Kami no Shinobi sat up straighter in his chair as he heard what his Advisor said. "Who could instigate such a thing? I thought that they would be complacent since we just had a great catastrophe happen just this morning. Tell me who came up with this?" He asked as he started to read the paper in front of him.

Military Clause number 4 is a dictator-type-Hokage's nightmare. It states that if a Hokage has overstepped his boundaries concerning the village then the Clans of Konoha may take away some of the Hokage's power, namely his decision making power. And that's just what Hiruzen did. By disbanding the council, who govern over the civilians, he enervated the connection between the council and civilians that is needed to help maintain the structure of the village. After all the people make the village not the leader.

Hiruzen cursed softly to himself for making that clause, which has now turned against him. He never thought that it would be used against him. "It looks like it was Danzo who drew this up and convinced all of the clans to sign the paper. When he did it I haven't a guess. But the gist of it is that the council will be reformed but with more power. Now you can't just make a decision concerning the village now you have to consult with the Shinobi and Civilian Clans first." Koharu paused as she looked at old teammate looking as weary as he felt.

She looked to Homura to continue and with a grunt he said, "the only good news out of this is that they will honor your wishes and keep the village under lock-down until the six months has passed. The council will resume in one month to carry out the day-to-day things that involve the village."

The Sandaime just rubbed his face and spoke with his head still down in tiredness, "at least they did not call for my resignation already. I really have to find a new successor before all this shit with politics consumes me and turns me into a nutcase."

* * *

NAGmTO

Danzo sat in chamber laughing madly at his brilliant idea to put a leash on the retched baboon. "I told you that you may have won the battle but you will not win the war. Now it's your move old monkey."

_**Five Years Later**_

Calamity filled the room as two powerful men stared each other down. The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Hyuuga Clan Head Hiashi stared at each other as one tried to convince the other on a decision that may change Konoha again.

See not just a few hours ago Hiashi found his brother on the ground with blood pooling around him, still alive but dying quickly. Hiashi ran to his twin brother and put his head in his lap as he tried to see if he was still alive. When he found that he was breathing he hurriedly asked him who had done this to him. What his brother Hizashi told him made his heart skip a couple of beats.

He called a guard over and ordered them to take Hizashi to the hospital while he go speak with the Hokage and to inform him if anything happens. Hiashi rushed toward the Hokage Tower and barged in the office where he found the Sandaime still doing paper work even at this time of night.

"Hokage-sama something terrible has happened. I found Hizashi almost dead outside of the compound. When I asked him what happened he said that the Kumo ambassador took Hinata. He said that he would have killed him if not for the political implications and that he was holding Hinata as a hostage." He looked at the Hokage gauging his reaction towards all of this. What he really wanted to do is chase after that filthy ingrate who took his daughter, but he knew that he had to inform the Hokage first. And also the bastard had gotten an hour head-start already and was probably closing in on the border between countries.

Hiruzen lifted his hand and a team of ANBU with an Inuzuka and her dog. "I want you to find Hinata Hyuuga and the Kumo ambassador and bring them back…alive."

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose as the team left and contemplated on how to go about the political ramifications that has just been brought to his position as leader. He was thinking about how to go about this without endangering the well-being of his shinobi when he was interrupted by Hiashi. "Hokage-sama we can't leave this unpunished. We have to go to war with Kumogakure." Hiashi looked with conviction.

The Sandaime gave him a hard gaze and pronounced a very hard 'no' and went back to his paperwork. Drawing up a new letter containing the events that had happened today to the Raikage. Hiashi once again interrupted him proclaiming in a very calm but angered tone, "Hokage-sama, Kumogakure mostly likely sent him here to kidnap a Hyuuga that does not have the _Juin Jutsu _knowing that we could not do anything because the ambassador has diplomatic immunity. Those barbarians kidnapped a clan heiress and disrespected the treaty that we were going to form, we must go to war!" He exclaimed at the end, breathing hard, face flushed with anger.

Hiruzen just looked at him with out even pausing in his writing, "I'm not going to say this again the answer is still no. I will deal with this matter as I see fit. I will not endanger my military force over this issue, however Kumo will be punished but not with a war. End of discussion." He proclaimed as he finished writing and attacked the letter to a messenger hawk.

The Hyuuga Clan Head got control of his temper and calmly walked towards the door, but stopped just as he was stepping out. "Fine then if you won't see reason then I have no choice in going to the council and see what side they will be on, mine or yours." And he walked out silently closing the door behind him.

Sarutobi Hiruzen let out a tired breath while thinking, 'I'm too old for this shit'

* * *

NARuTO

In a room barely lit by candle light a small figure lifted its hand and pointed to the mass of people in front of itself and gave a command that rang strong in the dark chamber. "Get ready, we are going to war."

_**Tbc…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha Usurped **

_**Chapter 4**_

Candles illuminated the darkness that besieged the large circular room. On one end of the room sat a throne-like chair that is made of solid gold studded with some of the rarest gems man could find. The throne wasn't really impressive, it was the person who sat in it.

On the other end was a mass of people, shinobi and kunoichi mixed in with them was samurai. The shinobi wore orange and black clothing.

The kunoichi wore orange and white clothing and that was it. They are not allowed to wear any jewelry while being debriefed or while on a mission unless it was called for. They wore no telling scents like perfume or cologne. Everyone must bathe with a special soap that had no particular smell so they couldn't be identified while out in the field.

No one wore a vest. Whether they be a jounin or a chuunin, unlike the hidden villages where you could easily tell who belonged to what class of shinobi by wearing a specific style or color of their vest. No, these warriors were classified by the way they wore their hitai-ate on their body. Each hitai-ate had an ember in the center signifying that they belonged to Hi no Kuni.

Jounin wear their hitai-ate on their upper left arm, chuunin wear theirs on the waist. Genin's on their foreheads and the samurai cover their eyes with theirs. To keep someone from getting the idea to move their hitai-ate to a different spot without their leader's consent, the leader has decided that anyone who does this will face capital punishment. Since the warriors do not go to Chuunin or Jounin exams to get promoted, because they are warriors not ninja, their leader deems if they are ready to get promoted to the next level or not.

In front of the person who sat in the throne stood approximately three thousand shinobi and kunoichi. Two thousand samurai was mixed in the crowd. Varying from the ages of six to seventy-five, they all looked up at the figure that had stood up and was now standing in front of the throne. They all got down on one knee and crossed their right arm over their chest as their leader lifted his head to speak.

"My warriors it is now the time for us to go to war and retrieve someone, a child that has been taken from its place of security its home." The voice of the person spoke with such conviction and power that its voice ranged throughout the large chamber strengthening his people's resolve and respect even more. "Kumogakure had deceived Konoha and they have committed a heinous crime of snatching a little girl away from her mother's arm. While committing the act their ambassador killed her uncle. This little girl is the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan and her uncle is head of the Branch part of this clan. Even though I could really care less about clan politics we must do something to save this little girl.

"Konoha has been aware of this dilemma and are now debating on what to do. They are undecided on whether to go to war and risk the political ramifications and their shinobi lives or just let it go by and sacrifice one for the sake of not going to war.

"This is no longer a breach in Clan business as the opposing factor that is against the war is saying. This is a breach in national security and I plan to deal with it as any leader would deal with something that is threatening its people. If I was to let the matter go then I would be encouraging this act of debauchery as they would only use her as a breeding stock and then cut her eyes out and use them for themselves. So now I say to you, LETS GO TO WAR AND SAVE THAT LITTLE GIRL!"

As he raised his fist with his exclamation he took a deep breath and roared out a mighty and proud "HI NO KUNI!" And he was proud as he heard the reply of "HI NO KUNI!"

He turned around with flourish as he exited the chamber, his orange robes swishing at his ankles. He walked down an immaculate hallway lined with previous owners of this grand establishment. As he got closer to a circular window at the end of the hall he could see his reflection staring back at him. What he saw made him understand why some people, especially his advisors, question his leadership skills and his position as the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni.

The noise of his warriors running and carrying out his command for war brought a smile to his face. "After all I am only five."

* * *

NARUTO

The Sandaime Hokage sighed as the bickering escalated into a screaming match. It was basically the Battle of the Clans right now as the whole council was divided evenly, the only one who was not arguing was Danzo. He was just sitting there watching as chaos reigned in the Council Chambers. Which was very suspicious considering his character.

He watched as Danzo finally picked up and opened a folder he had carried with him to the chambers. As he watched he saw something that he rarely sees anymore, Danzo paling. The last time he saw that was when the Kyuubi was upon them. If what he was reading gave him this reaction then it must be of some importance.

So with flourish he commanded silence in the room by raising his hand. He chuckled as he thought 'I still got it' and looked at each and every person who was arguing about whether the leaf should go to war or not. He looked back at Danzo, his rival who was still pale but not as flustered as before, still looking at the paper in front of him. It looked like he was rereading it to make sure he didn't miss a single letter.

'Hmm…I wonder what has made him react this way. Whatever it is it must be of grand importance to affect him like this. Well no time like the present to find out' Sarutobi thought as he scratched he head in bewilderment.

He cleared his throat, the action having its intended purpose of making Danzo look up at him. "Danzo if you would be so kind as to tell us what you are reading that has gotten you white in the face? It must be of some importance if it is making you react this way. I think it is best if you brought it up now while we have the council in effect."

Danzo looked like he wanted to murder him, probably a correct guess if the murderess glare he shot his way told him anything. Danzo worked his jaw as he thought of what to say. He could lie and face the consequences later or he could tell the council now and let all that he's been working for go down the drain. He decided to just say what he had found out while blemishing some things here and there. As he was getting ready to speak, cursing Sarutobi's inquisitive nature, the door to the chamber just burst open as a jounin barged in with a scroll in his hand.

"Pardon my intrusion Honored Councilmen and Hokage-sama, but there's an emergency that needs your immediate attention." The jounin said slightly out of breath.

Hiashi stood up red faced with anger as he was just about to make his final point in convincing the council in voting to go to war with Kumogakure. "What is the meaning of this! What could be so important that you had to interrupt a council meeting?"

Sarutobi raised his hand and gave him a look silently commanding him to be quiet or else. "What is it that requires our attention?"

The jounin paled a little as he realized that he came close to facing prison for interrupting a council meeting. He coughed and relayed his message. "Just an hour ago we received Intel from the boarder patrol stating that there's a huge battle going on at the boarder between Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni. They said that they have spotted ninja wearing black and orange outfits fighting Kumo nins. The battle seems to be in the orange wearing ninja favor as it seems that they are overwhelming them with a force of three thousand or greater."

The jounin stopped and looked around to the faces of the people in the room. He saw pale faces everywhere.

Hiruzen looked at Danzo sharply as he saw recognition flash over his face briefly. "You know what's going on don't you Danzo?" At his nod he continued, "tell us what you know immediately."

At the look in Sarutobi's eyes he straightened up and decided to just tell what he knew without lying. "I have been getting reports that there's someone who has a lot of political power and military power to back them up. This person has his own army and his own base of operations. I have been spying on him for a few years now but I couldn't get anything concrete until now. I just found out that this person has just waged war on Kumogakure, I was just going to dismiss this as misinformed but the jounin here just confirmed what I've found."

Danzo looked at Hiashi and gave a smug but disgusted look and gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Well it seems that you have your war Hiashi. And from what my spy tells me is that they are going to war because the Kumo nin have kidnapped a poor defenseless little girl."

The Sandaime had a frown on his face as he tried to find out who was doing this, "what else have you found out from this spy of yours Danzo"

Grunting Danzo looked around and told the rest of the report. "It says that their reason is that Konoha isn't doing anything about the kidnapping and the disrespect the Kumo ambassador has shown and that they have decided to take matters into their own hands by waging war on Kumogakure no Sato. That is all that I have for right now." Danzo crossed his arms and gazed at the Hokage with his only eye, hoping not to be asked on how he attained information that the Hokage has not gotten yet.

Sarutobi knew exactly what Danzo was thinking at the moment and gave him a nod, silently telling him that it was ok. "I don't know where you got the information from but I don't care right now we have more important matters to worry about. Like if this new force is on our side or not. I did not get informed that there was another hidden village within Hi no Kuni from the daimyo. I will have to have a meeting with him after this matter is solved.

"Danzo I don't care where you get it from or how you get it, I want you to get more information on this particular group and find out if they are friend or foe. I will contact Jiraiya and see if he knows anything about this group. Meeting adjourned." With that he stood up and walked out of the Council Chambers and headed to his office. All the while thinking 'I'm too old for this shit.'

* * *

**AN:** Again i know that it is short but what the hell it's my story. I'm just happy that i finished this chapter at 2 in the morning. Maybe I'll start the

next chapter later on today after i get some sleep. Just please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha Usurped **

_**Chapter 5**_

Blue eyes stared into a darkened cell. The only light was a barely lit candle hanging on a wall in the far corner of the small and cramped cell. A small chubby finger twirled long golden blond hair in its grasp, twining it around the finger as far as it will go.

One chubby hand took hold of a steeled bar as blue eyes, bluer than a clear summer sky, gazed at the decrepit figure wondering how long was the person going to last.

"Hey, heeeey! Are you going to be alright in there?" The small toddler sang out to the lady in the cell.

"Grrr…no…need water.." Panted the woman slurring her words. "Please…need ..some water."

The blond stopped twirling the hair for a quick second and then continued, "um…no?"

"Please…some…water" pant, pant, pant, "I'm dying here please"

The blond child huffed and told the female "no" again.

"Why don't you drink the water out of the toilet bowl, it's clean"

The woman just gave a disgusted look towards the child and looked back at the toilet and grimaced some more. She went over to the bowl and stuck her head in it and took a drink. Slurping up the water like her life depended on it, which it probably did. When she was done she looked back at her tormentor she saw a smirk on the cute and chubby face. The smirk made it look demented, then she realized why the child was smirking. That little bastard drugged her again!

She tried to scream, but her throat suddenly felt raw and scratched up. Like a cat just ran its claws down her throat. Her eyes suddenly turned murderous on the child as she rasped out.

"How could you do this to me? I'm seven months pregnant and I'm your grandmother! How could you do this to family!"

The child just gaze at her with unemotional eyes tapping out a rhythm on the bars while still twirling that piece of hair.

"Answer me Naruto! How could you do th-" She was cut off by a venomous look from the now named child.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that ever again!" Naruto spat out as barely controlled anger seeped out. "You are not and never will be my obaa-chan, never! I don't care if you are pregnant with jii-chan's baby you're still a whore. Sleeping with that man!"

At the stricken look on her face Naruto smiled as he grabbed a piece of his hair and put it in his mouth chewing on it slightly.

"Oh-h didn't think I would find out did you?" The smile grew as he watched her face turn even more pale than what it was from dehydration and the drugs he had her take to keep her weak. Drugs weak enough to keep the baby alive and well but strong enough to keep her weak.

"While my grandfather was away on business you were in his room fucking the help! What kind of wife would do that to her husband. And to think that I was starting to respect you, after all you only married into this family after Suki-obaa-chan died. I can't believe that you would betray his trust like that. You're nothing but a stupid whore and for being a stupid whore maybe I should just kill the child that's growing in your filthy body."

Smirking now while still chewing on the pieces of hair, "yes I think I will ki-"

"NOOOO. Please anything but that!" the woman shrieked as she ran up to the bars to grab while pleading for her child's life.

"Hmmm...maybe I won't kill it, after all it will be my uncle or aunt, but then again it could challenge me in the future for the throne. Hmmm…maybe, maybe not we shall see."

"How could you just stand there and talk about killing an innocent baby like that? Why are you keeping me here in this cell like I'm some criminal? Does your grandfather know that you have kept his wife and the mother of his child in this Hell Hole?" She rasped out anger coloring her tone.

"Is that how you talk to a five year old? Yelling and cursing is not a very lady-like thing to do Fubuki, you really should know better. The next time you talk to me like that I'll cut out your tongue and wipe my but with it. He he ehe…I've always wanted to say that!" Naruto giggled completely unaware of how angry he was making his prisoner.

"But on to your questions!" he said joyfully with a raised finger in the air and a concentrated look on his face.

"First answer to your first question! I don't like competition, even from an unborn child. I will kill all who stand in the way of my goals!" Giggling again with that same creepy smile.

"Second answer to your second question! To be plain and simple, you are a criminal. Well in my book you are. I hate cheaters and liars, cheaters must die and liars must be punished. Consider yourself lucky that you are not dead, you're getting both!" You could hear the smile in his voice as he imagine her death in the most brutal fashion possible.

He snapped out of his…happiness from the sound of Fubuki's crying. "Third answer! Ummm no he doesn't know. Why would I break his heart by telling him that his so-called _loving, faithful _wife cheated on him with the gardener? Are you stupid? That must be it, you must be or else you would have never even looked at him. "

Getting worked up, Naruto turned around and started to breathe deeply trying to calm himself down. Turning his head a fraction, peering out of the corner of eyes with all the contempt he could muster up he spoke, "you will rot here until you have the baby and then you will die. Don't worry about jii-chan, I will tell him that you have gone to see a distant relative in Rice Country. I will come get you right before you are due and then you will be killed by a group of missing-nin. The only survivors will be the baby and I, aren't you happy that the baby will have a chance to live now, that's what I'll tell jii-chan. He will be sad, but he will get over your death and marry someone else while caring for the baby.

"Don't worry I will take the baby under my wing when it gets old enough and train it to serve me and only me. Yes I think I will do that, that sounds like a perfectly plan. Luckily for me that you only have a few more months until you're due. Sayonara!"

With that he walked down the dank hallway with Fubuki crying echoing in the background. A smile planted it's way on the demented little five year old's face.

NARUTO

"Status reports on the war Naruto, look over them, read them, and then tell me what you want to do next within the next ten minutes. Consider this training for when you finally rule." His assistant, Yakamashii Iyashii, dropped the thick stack of papers on the desk in front of Naruto while moving her glasses up on her nose. How was he suppose to read over all of this in ten minutes? The stack is clearly higher than his short frame, he still had to get the budget done, the squad rotation finished, and have his afternoon snack!

He looked at his assistant, could he really call her his assistant when all she do is give him the work. It's not like she ever helps out, just tells him what to do. Anyway he looked at his _assistant_ and couldn't help but admire her no-nonsense attitude and her professionalism she maintains even though she's only nineteen. He thinks that she's mean and strict like her name states.

Yakamashii Iyashii- nineteen, black hair and blue eyes. Always wears her hair in a chignon, not even a strand of hair comes loose in that tight ball of hair. She's 5'3, wears glasses has a pretty face with C-cup breasts and thick hips. Overall a nice figure. Always either all white or all orange and a jounin class ninja.

Naruto just glare at the stack of paper hoping that it will catch on fire. Letting out a sigh he turned his chubby face upward and looked her in the eyes and told her to just sum it up in five minutes.

Yakamashii grumbled about having to write all of that for no reason. "Well we found the girl, she's in one of the guest room on the fifth floor. When squad 24, the squad that found her, caught up to the ambassador they found him just as he about to cut out her eyes. There's only small scratches around her eyes, but that will heal up in a matter of days. Other than that Hinata Hyuuga is fine just a little scared so we sedated her.

On to other matters though, we've gained ground after months of fighting. I suggest that you send _Kaminari no Kuni's _Daimyo a letter to tell Kumogakure to cease the fighting and hand over the land that we've already conquered or we will continue with the fight and just conquer all of Kaminari no Kuni. And we'll place an embargo on their country and declare war on their country and not just their hidden village."

Naruto mulled it over for a quick second, listing the pros and cons of the action. He already lost a third of his force in this war, even though the thought of conquering all of Kaminari was tempting, he was not willing to lose anymore of his warriors. They had already accomplished their objective so now it's time to put an ending to this war.

"Place an embargo on them anyway. I will send out the letter and tell them what I have done and the consequences of their actions and any further actions against my country. I will have the letter done by tonight so have the messenger-nin ready by twenty-one hundred hours. Dismissed."

With that Yakamashii took back the stack of paper and bowed at the waist and promptly left the room. As she left Naruto had only one thought in his head and that was how to manipulate the Hyuuga Heiress to stay on his side in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha Usurped**

_**Chapter 6**_

Pale lavender eyes opened from the blinding rays of the sun streaming in from the left window. Terrified eyes roved around the room taking in the appearance, noticing that the room she was in was not the room that her captor held her in the previous night. The huge bed and furnishings told her such as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She knew that she was kidnapped and also knew that her father would be extremely upset at her for not defending herself and being weak enough to actually be captured. She knew that she was weak, even though her father had just started her training, she still felt like she should have done something against her captor.

'I should have been more aware of my surroundings like Otou-sama keeps telling me,' she berated herself. As she was giving herself a mental beat-down, she failed to notice someone else in the room with her until a shadow fell over her face. Once again angry at herself for not noticing that the room was invaded with another's presence she turned her head and looked at the person who looked to be around her age.

The first thing she noticed about him was his bright blue eyes, due to the fact that they were right in her face. She blinked and backed up a bit, blushing at the close presence next to her face. As he moved back too, she could see that he had blond hair and three whisker marks on each of his chubby cheeks. A relieved, but shy smile crept across her face as she thought that maybe this person could help her figure out where she is and help her find someone who could help her get home. She didn't think that a person her age could do harm to her and maybe he could be her friend.

Naruto looked at the girl, analyzing her, figuring out the best way to start things off. When he first walked through the door he hadn't expected her to be awake so soon, but it didn't matter anyway because she didn't notice him until he was right next to her looking at her face. For a brief moment he contemplated cutting her just to see her bleed but he threw that out of the window as soon as it was thought of, he wanted her to trust him not be afraid of him. Just thinking about that glorious crimson red liquid sliding down her face, the smell of copper in the air, the twang taste on his tongue made him think twice about not doing it. As he was having fantasies about slicing that pale smooth skin, turning the white sheets red with her blood, the girl turned around to face him abruptly pulling him out of said fantasy.

His thoughts were reinforced as her saw her blush, 'All that blood going to her face…I wonder how much blood would pour out if I just slice open a cheek…just one slice.' He was brought out of his thoughts again when she moved and looked like she was about to speak when he beat her too it.

"Hello! I hope you are feeling better now. You were asleep a long time; I was waiting and waiting, wanting you to wake up so we can play!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing up his hands for emphases. He got a giggle out of the girl, "Hey what's your name?" Like he didn't know that already, 'But I have to play this right 'cause I need her to trust me, after all this is a delicate situation…' Feigning ignorance always lead to gaining information no matter how irrelevant it is, any information is good information.

Lavender eyes looked at him with merriment in them, and then shyly she said "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. What's your name?" The boy mumbled something and she asked to repeat himself. He did stating that his name was Naruto, just Naruto. Hinata wondered at that but put it out of her mind as soon as her new friend Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed.

"Come, come, let's play!" The blond child exclaimed while tugging Hinata's hands, pulling them up so that they were standing on the bed.

Giggling, Hinata pulled her hands away from Naruto's as he started to jump and bounce on the bed. "Wait, wait I can't play now, I have to find my way out of here and get home to tou-sama. I'm sorry I can't…" she trailed off as she saw the look Naruto was giving her. The look was so intense that it looked like he was glaring at her and what frightened her even more was the feeling that she couldn't breathe and she was starting to sweat as she looked into his blue eyes that were tinged red.

She was really scared until he did the weirdest thing. He closed his eyes and smiled while patting her head. The weird feeling like she couldn't breathe went away as soon as he smiled and touched her. She smiled when he said, "Of course, of course we can't play now…maybe later…but not now you have to go home and see your family. Too bad you could not stay longer; we could have had fun playing with the color red. I really like the color red; it makes me sooooooooooooo happy to see it especially on a white surface!" Naruto smiled fully showing Hinata his teeth, which disturbed her somewhat. She tried to speak when the next thing she knew was complete and utter darkness.

"Finally! I thought that I was going to lose it and start cutting her if she didn't pass out any sooner." Naruto looked down at her sleeping face still wondering if he made the right decision in not slicing her.

He jumped off the bed and reminisced about his fascination with the color and smell of the gooey redness. It first started when he turned two and his grandfather had started him on his training on state affairs; reading, writing, math and policy making. His jii-chan would have mock debates and battles on made up cases and policies; he even had old case studies read to him as a bed time story by one of his nannies. He loved all the games and stories between him and his grandfather, but that's not what made his love of blood come about.

He had his first nightmare of the carnage that the Kyuubi wrought, all the blood and dismembered bodies that littered the ground the first time he was released. Tails slashing around slicing people to bits, piercing buildings, huge balls of energy flying loose from its mouth. All the blood that painted the walls of the buildings a new color, the smell of toxic and decaying flesh in the air had Naruto waking up screaming and crying until his Suki obaa-chan came into the room and gave him a fierce hug until he stopped crying.

When asked what his dream was about all he could say was 'blood, lots of blood and dead people'. It took Suki an hour to rock him back to sleep with promises that it was just a dream and that it wasn't real. But it happened again and again, the same dream over and over again for the next year. Naruto couldn't but help to think that the dream was real, that it was a real event in time. The dreams finally stopped on his third birthday for about a month, he finally thought that it was over and now that he would have peaceful dreams throughout the night.

The nightmares started up again five weeks later but with a different scenario. What triggered it was the death of his beloved baa-chan Suki. She was found in the osen with her throat cut open and blood leaking into the bath water, staining it with a diluted red. They never found the person or persons who did the heinous crime, all they know is that they entered through a hidden door and killed her and all of her attendants through various mutilations. The daimyo was away visiting one of his generals when he got word that his wife was dead and that his grandson found her first before his scream let the others know that there was trouble. He mourned his wife for the proper amount of time and then waited three months to remarry his second wife Fubuki, a distant cousin of his on his mother side…

He was doing all of the killing, instead of being an outsider being forced to look in, and this time he was in a place surrounded with trees, large ones that rivaled the size of mountains. There he saw himself laying there as a baby crying, at first he thought it was one of those out-of-the-body experiences that he heard some people have until he opened his mouth wide and was about to eat himself when a blond man scooped his baby self up in a flash and disappeared. He couldn't control the body he was in as he roared with anger and hatred. He looked towards a mountain with head figures carved into it and shot a black energy ball at the mountain in anger. He felt disappointment and even more anger as his attack was deflected by the blond man…

Every time at that point Naruto would wake up and proceed no further into the nightmare that wreaks havoc on his subconscious every night. No matter how hard he tried he would get no further, even sleeping in late would do no good, he could not just complete this dream. Those dreams finally stopped on his fifth birthday and since he hasn't had a nightmare once.

Snapping back to the present, he walked out of the room and bumped into Yakamashii who was standing there with a clipboard in her hand. "Naruto-sama reports came in again saying that the withdrawal of the soldiers is coming along with a few casualties. Some men died due to infection on their way back. During the battles we lost almost half of our warriors, while the opposition is reported to have lost three-quarters of their force when you sent the letter to their daimyo. It was a good thing to or we would have lost this little war that you campaigned." Naruto's face scrunched up as he heard her basically telling him that the battle was uncalled for just for one person. "It was a good thing that whatever you wrote in that letter changed the daimyo's mind otherwise I don't think we would have made such good progress as we did." At Naruto's glare she quickly elaborated on what she meant. "I-I mean that while we have excellent soldiers, but we couldn't have outlasted them in battle. Our warriors are more suited towards the shadows; infiltration, espionage, and silent killing, not heavy hitting combat front liners. Even though we do have a few hundred who are qualified, they were in pale comparison to the thousands of shinobi that were coming in as reinforcements from Kumogakure."

As she finished she pushed up her glasses on her nose and contemplated her 'boss' as they walked down the hall and into one of the offices on the floor. At first when she was given task to babysit the young prince she thought that she hit an all-time low as a career option, but as the years went by she a side of the prince that she never saw in anyone else. He was a devious little thinker always thinking of ways to outsmart his grandfather and the people around him. When they had started the teaching and the political games she thought it was quite cute when Naruto would stay in his room thinking of plans to show his grandfather of what he thought of that day's lesson. Of how he would scrunch up his nose when he was stuck on a particular thought. What really shocked her was when he started asking her for her advice and opinion on certain matters.

She couldn't help but smile when at his fourth birthday party, when his relatives showed up and filled the gala room; he declared in a loud cute voice that he was aiming for the throne and that he would remove anybody that stood in his way to the crowd. At first she stood there in the corner shocked that he would make such a declaration right in front of his whole family and then she smiled as she thought 'only you would say that in a room full of people who are not only older than you but have ways and the means to kill you'. For a brief second Naruto's face angered as after a few moments of silence the people started up their conversations again, most likely thinking that it was just some child's fantasy declaration that you'd hear often at birthday parties.

"I want someone sent into the guest room to erase Hinata's memories of the last two days and implant false ones of some mysterious figure by the name Naruto saving her. Wouldn't that make a cool story, the hero saving a damsel from being kidnapped and raped and killed for her doujutsu? Yea I can see it now selling like hot cakes!"

Yakamashii was brought back to the present as she heard Naruto's statement and disregarded his last as he continued on his tangent about shining armor and dragons. "Yes Naruto-sama, I will get someone on it right away."

As she turned to leave to complete her order Naruto spoke up, "in about four months I plan on going to Konoha to attend the academy. Jii-chan said that it was time I go to Konoha and learn about ninja stuff and make some new friends my own age. Apparently he got a visit from the Hokage asking him to send me to the village for training and he agreed, so I shall be leaving here come spring time. Will you go with me?" He asked as he continued writing his notes on the battle before finishing his homework his jii-chan gave him.

He smiled as he heard a, "Yes Naruto-sama, and I shall procure our living arrangements. In the meantime, I will ask Daimyo-sama on what he thinks about it." He hears a click as the door shuts softly, leaving him alone with his thoughts on the future.


End file.
